Hearts and Souls
by Ice Star Soul Healer
Summary: The last elemental Sango must protect the Pure One Kagome! XOver with Yu Yu Hakusho and Saiyuki POLL FOR PAIRINGS DISCONTINUED
1. The ProphecyOur Journey Begins

**Cross between Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Saiyuki.**

**Main Characters**

Kagome

Sango

Yusuke

Goku

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own IY,YYH,or SY Yet**

**Healing 1: The Prophecy-Our Journey Begins**

* * *

A reluctant spirits. The youngest brother yelled to her," SANGO-CHAN" as the Death Stalker lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

The girl now known as Sango yelled to the figure," LET KOHAKU GO. WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM?" The figure chuckled and said witha manly voice," today is the day of prophecy, my dear elemental. Today is the day us Death Stalkers will rule the world." Sango's other brother clung to her waist tightly and asked," but why do you want Kohaku?" Sango scoldled," Goku, be quiet." He nodded as the Death Sd grew violent as thunder began to boom.A darkfigure appearred and he wore white and black robes. The girl recgonized the clothes as the traditional robes of Death Stalkers. Death Stalkers were evil beings who summoned demons called Sin, that were made of corrupt or reluctant spirits. The youngest brother yelled to her," SANGO-CHAN" as the Death Stalker lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

The girl now known as Sango yelled to the figure," LET KOHAKU GO. WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM?" The figure chuckled and said witha manly voice," today is the day of prophecy, my dear elemental. Today is the day us Death Stalkers will rule the world." Sango's other brother clung to her waist tightly and asked," but why do you want Kohaku?" Sango scoldled," Goku, be quiet." He nodded as the Death Stalker answered," he's the one in the prophecy. We need him. Do you want to know the prophecy young elemental?" Sango reluctantly nodded and the Death Stalker told her and then left with her brother.

**End of Flash Back**

Sango played the prophecy over and over again her head. Then sighed and then thought to herself," why? Why Kohaku? The prophecy said: _Humans have plagued the world with their impure hearts and sins. By this Death Stalkers and Sin were created. The Ultimate Sin rules over all Death Stalkers and Sin. When the Ultimate Sin is summoned the world will be conquered then destroyed. In order to summon the Ultimate is by sacrificing one who was born hald human, half Sin. (Don't know, how that happened.) But when one who has cried crimson tears wishes ,abeing will be born. One who is pure, untainted. Will atone for all sin and destroy all Sin and Death Stalkers. _When will this being appear? Kaede told me before she was killed by a Sin, that she had already cried crimson tears. She told me, that it is my duty as a elemental to protect the pure one."

Sango made a fire ball appear in her hands and sighed. She asked loudly to no one in particular," why did Sin have to kill every other elemental and leave me as the only one who could protect the pure one?" A voice said from behind her," it's not normal to talk to yourself ya know?" She turned and smiled at her raven haired friend. Sango replied," Yusuke, it's not polite to sneak up on people. Besides where's Goku?" He scratched the back of his head and said," well he got on my nerve about being hungry sooooooooooooooooo..." He trailed off and she giggled. She said," it's ok." Suddenly Goku came up to them, pointing to a lump on his head he asked," what do you mean _this_ is ok?" Sango shrugged and then put on a serious look as Kikyo approached them.

Sango bowed and said," Lady Kikyo." And so did Yusuke and Goku. (She's good in this fanfic, alittle cocky... but good.) Kikyo also bowed and said," Lady Elemental." Yusuke and Goku yelled," hey" as she didn't address them at all." She ignored them and said," Lady Elemental, the pure oneis approaching our village. Today is the day you set out on your journey to protect the pure one." Sango nodded,and her and her pet monkey and 'slave'went to the entrance of the village. When they got there they saw everyone in the village lined up with their heads bowed as a girl walked passed them. It was obvious she was the pure one. She was goregous, but they decided to test her actions and not judge her by looks.

She looked about 14 or 15. She was wearing weird kimono-like clothing. The sleeves weren't attached to wear it usually was, in this oufit the sleeves hung from her shoulders. The dress part was cut short above her knees, so it was more like a skirt. Her obi was gold and the rest of the outfit was deep sea blue with whitish pink cherry blossom designs on it. In her hand was a staff. It was silverish blue on the pole part but on top was a loop (Like thingie) that was pure gold. She had jet black hair that had a dark blue tint to it and unusual ocean blue eyes that sparkled with innocence, purity, and joy. She was blushing from embarrassment and she stopped and told the villagers," you don't have to do that." Then she smiled a brillant, genuine smile.

Sango and the others walked up to her. The girl smiled and said politely as she bowed," konnichiwa hajimemashite. I'm Kagome. It's nice to finally meet you Lady Elemental." Sango imitated her and she introduced Yusuke and Goku as her pet and slave. Kagome giggled andasked," when would you like to leave?" Sango said," now, after I get my weapons." Then they went to Sango and Goku's house and Sango got her Hiraikotsu and a few daggers and a sword. Goku asked," can I come too?" Yusuke added," me too." Sango answered," no, I already lost one brother and don't want to lose my best friend." They were about to protest and beg but Kagome said," I think we should allow them to accompany us on our journey." They cheered and Sango sighed thinking," this is gonna be a loonnnngggggg journey."

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too confusing. Please review and tell me what you think. About pairings... hm... poll for pairings ok? Please excuse my spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

_

**Japanese Glossary**

Konnichiwa hajimemashie- Hi, nice to meet you.

* * *

**Next Time**

_Sango-Hi, Sango here. Our journey begins and now we're traveling through a forest and are attacked by a gang of Death Stalkers who can summon very powerful Sin. I guess, it's time to test my elemental powers against Sin. _


	2. FightWe Will Protect

Me: (Sigh) I got no reviews.

Yusuke: That's because it was a piece of shit.

Me: My first fanfic even sucked so bad I didn't even get 1 review.

Kagome: It's okay, maybe people were just sick or something.

Me: Really?

Yusuke: Yeah, they got sick from reading this shit.

Me: (Glares) Stop swearing.

Yusuke: No.

Me: Yes.

Yusuke: No.

* * *

**Don't** **Own** **IY**, **YYH**, **or** **SY** **Yet**! 

**Healing 2: Fight-We Will Protect **

* * *

The gang were traveling through a forest, chatting about what abilities or weapons they had. Sango said first," as you know I'm the last of the elementals thanks to Sin. I have my trusty Hiraikotsu here, some daggers, and my katana." Kagome asked," um, Lady Elemental? What exactly is an elemental?" Sango answered," someone who can control the elements such as fire, water, earth, air, and lightning." Kagome said," oh." There was a silence, then Kagome asked again," what about your pet and slave?" Sango said before they could gloat about what they could do," my pet has a stupid stick and incredible strength, and my slave can do multiple things with his s.e (Spirit Energy.). Nothing special." 

They yelled in unison," hey". Kagome asked," why do people call Goku-san your pet and Yusuke-san your slave?" Sango put a scary look and said in a scary/evil voice," because Goku is a monkey, who does whatever I say. And Yusuke has no choice but to do what I say. Kagome if you need ANYTHING just ask Yusuke, you'll have no problem since he's already been taken and whipped." The duo glared at her, Yusuke said in a deadly tone," whipped huh?" Instead of tring to intimidate her, Goku just started an arguement," who are you callin' a monkey, you ugly old hag?"

" I'M FAR FROM BEING OLD, YOU STUPID MONKEY."

" UGLY."

"MONKEY."

"UGLY."

"MONKEY."

Kagome changed the subject," hey, wanna know what I can do?" The siblings blinked a couple of times, then Yusuke said," I thought all you can do is hit people with that stick." Kagome said holding up her staff," nah, my staff just helps me harness my power cause I, well..." She trailed off. Sango asked curiously," you mean you don't know how to use your power through your hands?" Kagome nodded and said," yeah, if I don't have my staff, I'll lose control." Yusuke looked her and her staff up and down. He yelped when Sango nudged him with her elbow. He put on an inocent look, as Sango glared at him." Goku asked," so what _can _you do?" Kagome answered whi;e blushing from shyness," well nothing really. I'm not really an offense person. Hm, I'm more of a healer." Goku and Yusuke looked shocked, while Sango asked them," what did you expect from her since she needs protection?"

Suddenly Kagome stopped walking and looked scared. Yusuke asked," yo, Kagome what's up?" She said," I feel it, Death Stalkers are here." On cue, about 200 shadowy figures appeared and surrounded them. Sango got her Hiraikotsu in fighting position while standing protecting in front of Kagome. One of them hissed at her," young elemental, our business is with the pure one. If you hand her over quitely, I'll spared you, the gel-head, and the monkey with a stick." (I know, I know. It's not a stick.) Sango said," not on Yusuke's life." Yusuke yelled a 'hey' as she charged in for attack. Sango yelled," Goku, take Kagome and hide somewhere safe."

" Hey but I wanna-"

" Just do it. I trust you with her."

" Aw, okay."

Goku grabbed her hand and ran towards a small hill, where the Death Stalkers couldn't see them and they could watch the battle. Kagome watched in awe as Sango hit the Death Stalkers with ice and fire attacks and Yusuke used his Spirit Gun. It seemed like they were winning until The Death Stalkers began to chant a language they couldn't understand, and Sin began to appear. Sango cursed as one of them scratched her with razor sharp claws. Yusuke said to Sango as they stood back to back in a crowd of Sin getting ready to strike," hey Sango, anything I use with s.e doen't work. What's going on?" Sango answered," my elemental powers aren't helping either. It's because these Sin have poisoned us somehow,that makes our power useless. Look." She pointed to their mouths and continued," see that black smoke coming out of their mouths. That's the source of the poison, we need to be able to make us immune to their poison breathe."

Yusuke asked," how the hell are we suppose to do that?" Sango shrugged as she tried to shock them with lightning. Then, a Sin that looked like a pile of black slug appeared and said," elemental and lackie, I shall end this with my special ability." Yusuke was shocked that Sin could talk, but Sango just asked," and what would that be?" It chuckled and said," you'll find out NOW!" Suddenly they couldn't breathe and began to choke.

**On the Small Hill**

Goku cursed angrily," damn, they need help." Kagome stood up and walked her friends and enemy. Goku rushed after her, then grabbed her hand, asking/yelling," what are you doing?" She smiled and answered," I'm helping them, of course." Goku questioned," I thought you couldn't-" Kagome silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. She said," don't worry. Trust me." Reluctantly he nodded and let her go. Kagome held her staff in front of her and began twirling it like a baton, and it began to glow a pure white color. She yelled," release." Then stuck the loop part into the ground. The slug like Sin screamed and melted into a puddle. Sango and Yusuke began to cough as they began to breathe in air again.

A Death Stalker asked," what the hell did you do?" Sango smirked as she saw that the black smoke no longer came out of the Sins' mouth. Kagome sighed and began to breathe heavily. Goku asked," hey are you okay?" She nodded and said," I'm fine, help them." He didn't hesitate to charge into battle too. Sango said," it's okay, Yusuke you can use your s.e again." After an hour of fighting, the gang were surrounded with dead Death Stalkers and Sin. Yusuke sighed and sat down to rest. Sango said," it isn't over stand up." Goku asked," what do you mean?" She answered," the Sin will come back to life as long as the corrupt spirits still linger in their bodies." Kagome said," that's where I come in. I shall send them to Judgement. A place where spirits who didn't leave earth right away go to be judged." Once again she twirled her staff around, but this time it glowed blue. She pointed the loop end to the sky and a portal appearred.

Suddenly little glowing balls came out of the dead Sin and went into the portal. When it closed she smiled and asked as she looked at her companions," Lady Elemental? Are you and your friends tired? If you are, I think there's a village nearby." Sango nodded then told her," no need for formality. You can call me Sango-chan. Not Lady Elemental." Kagome said as they headed down a path," ok Lady-, uh, sorry La-. Um..." Sango shook her head and said," never mind."

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Remember review and vote for pairings. I hope it wasn't confusing again, and please excuse my spelling or grammar errors. _

* * *

**Japanese Glossary**

San- (Preffix) A name you put at the end of someone's name, usually means Miss or Mister.

Chan- (Preffix) A name you put at the end of someone's name, usually said to a child, close friend, or lover.

* * *

**Next Time**

Yusuke: Yo, Yusuke here. We arrive at a town, where the people seem afraid of us for some strange reason. Despite that, they welcome us with open arms. Then a huge Sin appears and IT KILLS GOKU! What will happen? Find out, next time in Hearts and Souls.


	3. RessurectionWe Will Live On

Me: Hm, still no reviews.

Yusuke: I'm telling you, this story sucks.

Me: But I thought it was a good story.

Yusuke: Well you thought wrong.

Kagome: It's okay, I think your story is good.

Sango: Yea, don't listen to that idiot.

Goku: Yea, Yusuke is a real jerk.

Yusuke: What did you say monkey?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope... I Still Don't Own Them**

**Healing 3: Ressurection-We Will Live On**

* * *

Yusuke yelled," I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO MISS PURE OVER THERE. WE'RE **LOST**." Goku also complained," and I'm still hungry." Sango hit Goku on the hit and said," shut up you're always hungry." Kagome pulled Goku close to her and said," now, now. You shouldn't be hitting Little Goku-chan." Sango rolled her eyes as Goku blushed. Yusuke asked gruffly," hey Kagome, are you sure there's a village nearby?" Kagome stopped and took in adeep breathe through her nose and asnwered," yep, I smell food and burning wood. We should be there in 5 minutes or so." Sango said," alright then, lets pick up the pace and..." She looked around and asked angrily," hey where did Kagome and that stupid monkey go?" She growled and said," okay Yusuke we better stick together so we..." She blinked and noticed Yusuke was also gone. Sango screamed," DAMNIT YOU GUYS, LEFT ME." 

**In the Nearby Village**

Kagome asked," Goku-chan do you think it was okay leaving Yusuke-san and Lady Elemental like that?" He shrugged as he looked at all the different type of food on display. Kagome sighed and as he chanted_ I'm get this and that and some of those. _Kagome watched as bought some all the food. Shegiggled and as he walked with both arm full of food. She screamed as she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively Goku dropped the food and pulled out his staff. Kagome turned around to see Yusuke smirking. Kagome blushed from embarrassment. Goku cursed as he stared at the fallen food. Yusuke scowled at them and told them," ya know, you shouldn't go into a village where the people fear you." Kagome gave a cute 'huh?' and she and Goku looked around and saw everyone staring at them in fear.

Kagome said," no wonder Goku got all that food for free." Suddenly Goku had a huge lump on his head and Yusuke's face was black with ash. Kagome turned and said," hi, Lady Elemental." Sango glared at the boys while scolding them," HOW COULD YOU JUST TAKE KAGOME AND LEAVE? HOW DO YOU DEATH STALKERS WOULDN'T APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE? YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER ANYWAY? YOU PERVERTS BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THINKING YOU COULD **_THAT _**WITH HER? YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY YOU ESCAPED MY WRATH WITH ONLY A LUMP ON THE HEAD AND CRISPY HAIR." Sango huffed and calmed down. Then she noticed everyone staring at them and yelled," WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Kagome put a hand on her arm and said," Lady Elemental, please calm down." Sango growled in annoyance then asked the people," I want to speak with your leader." Everyone froze, Sango continued," hmph, he must be a weak coward if he would come out." Kagome said," I don't think this is such a good idea." Someone yelled," why don't you say that to his face?" Sango ignord Kagome's plee and replied smugly," ok, where's his face?" On cue at really tall, buff man stepped out of the crowd. He was about 7 ft 7". He asked," why are you terrizing my village?" Sango ignored his question and asked," why is your village so afraid of us?" He answered," because we know that that girl over tere is the pure one." Yusuke said stupidly," then shouldn't you be worshipping her or somethin?"

He glared and yelled," DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE PURE ONE ATTRACTS SIN WE DON'T WANT NO DEATH STALKERS OR SIN TO COME HERE AND KILL US BECAUSE THAT AMA IS THERE?" Kagome winced and Yusuke snorted," we ain't goin' no where so get a couple of rooms ready for us." Goku added," and alots of food." Once again Sango hit him and Kagome frowned slightly. The leader growled and spat on Sango's foot as she pased him. Then she punched him in the jaw, which sent him flying into somone's house. Kagome bowed and apologized to the villagers before going intoan inn with her friends.

**Later On that Night**

Kagome woke up from sleep and looked around the dark room. She sighed and thought," they only gave us one room to share, but it's okay since they hate us." She looked over to a sleeping Sango then to the other bed that held Yusuke and Goku who were lightly snoring. She tensed as she feel a familiar dark presence appear. Kagome knew what it was, but the feeling began to fade away. She tried to wake Sango but her attempts failed. Then she climbed out of bed, changed into some different clothes, and grabbed her staff. She went over to the other bed and shook Goku gently, chanting his name softly. He just mumbled something about _more food_ and turned over. This time she shook him violently and yelled," GOKU-SAN WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP." Everyone who asleep shot up and yelped in surprise.

Kagome laughed nervously as they stared at her. She told them," I just sensed a Death Stalker." Sango got, grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and ordered," okay lets go." Goku rubbed his stomache and asked," aw, can't we eat first?" This time, he got 2 bonks on the head. One from Sango, the other from Yusuke. They went outside and searched the village, but couldn't find anything. Yusuke asked,"are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kagome nodded and Sango sighed. Then Kagome sensed it again, Kagome said," I feel it again, but this time... The feeling is right here, like it's standing right here with us." Sango said," get ready guys." After a minute of standing in fighting position a Sin appeared from under the ground.

They were so shocked they couldn't move, and in one fluid movement the Sin spat a huge glob of poison at them. Surprising it hit only hit... the monkey? (Sorry, I couldn't help but saying that and putting a question mark.) It laughed as Goku fell to the ground in pain. Sango yelled," Goku no" as she went to aid her adopted brother. Sango was going to touch him to make sure he was alright but Kagome warned," no don't touch him, that stuff is poison. If you touch it, you'll be injected with it too." Sango asked," then what do we do?" Yusuke said," first, lets kill this thing." The Sin asked," you think you can defeat me?" Sango retorted," WE KNOW WE CAN." The Sin said," rrriiiiggghht. Elemental, hand over The Pure One and I'll let you and the gel-head escape with your lives."

Sango said," no way" as she made an icicle appear in her hand. The Sin said," you should be more worried about your pet. He's gonna die soon." Then Sango went into a blind fury of rage. She continously threw fire balls and things of the sort at the Sin. Yusuke yelled," stop it Sango, you're only wearing yourself down." She didn't listen to him and Yusuke growled in annoyance. He thought," as much as I hate hitting girls..." He ran in front of Sango and kneed her in the gut. She feel to her knees as she calmed down and went back to normal. The Sin chuckled and said in amusement," hit her again." Sango glared at it, and burned it to a crisp with a huge fire ball. She sighed then rushed to Goku's side. She asked Kagome," how is he?"

Kagome was silent and her back was turned to them. Yusuke jerked her around and asked," whar happened?" It was creepy to see her eyes hidden with bangs. She finally looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Sango asked concerned," what's wrong?" Kagome let tears flow down her cheeks and she answered," G-Goku didn't make it. H-He gave up." Sango gasped and rushed to his side to see if it was truth. Sure enough, he wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. Sango cupped her face with her hands as she weep and Yusuke tried to comfort her.

Kagome went over to Goku'd body and spoke," no, Goku I won't let you die. This is all my fault. I can fix it." Despite the poison still being on his body, Kagome place her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and prayed in her mind," please, please. Please let Goku come back to us. Goku, you have to." Kagome got a warm feeling in her stomache as she prayed. After awhile a soft pink light engulfed Kagome and Goku. Sango stop crying and looked at Kagome wondering what was going on. Kagome prayed more," Please, please. Help me save Goku." The light disappeared as Kagome said loudly," return to us." Surprisingly, Goku's chest began to rise and fall slowly. Sango and Yusuke yipped in joy," GOKU! HE'S ALIVE!" Kagome smiled and then everything went black.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And it wasn't too confusing. Please excuse my spelling and grammar errors. Remember review and vote for pairings cause I'm not taking them after I post chapter 10._

* * *

**Japanese Glossary**

Ama- Bitch; A disrespectful term used for woman.

* * *

**Next Time**

_Goku: Hey, Goku here. Next time, we are standing in the middle of a thousand Sin. How will we get ourselves out of this one? And is Kagome summoning Sin? Find out next, time in Hearts and Souls._


	4. SummoningWe Even Befriend Dragons

Me: Hey, guys. Guess what?

Sango: What?

Me: I GOTTA A REVIEW!

Kagome: Yay.

Yusuke: Finally.

Me: I'll forget you said that since I'm so happy. I wanna say thanks to **sweet-thing-88**. Well, people get into places people so we can get on with this chapter.

Goku: Aw, can't we eat first?

Me: (Ignores Goku) Wait here are the vote results:

**Sango/Yusuke-1**

**Kagome/Yusuke-0**

**Kagome/Goku-0**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I'm Sick of Saying This 'I Don't Own Them'**

**Healing 4: Summoning-We Even Befriend Dragons**

* * *

Goku yelped," itai, will you stop hitting me you ugly old hag!" Sango balled her fists up and retorted," WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' AN UGLY OLD HAG YOU DUMB ASS CHIMP?" Kagome sighed and asked," Yusuke-san do they always argue like this?" Yusuke nodded and said," uh huh". Kagome could tell he wasn't paying real attention to her because she saw him gawking , blankly at something. She frowned slighty and followed his sight-path to what he was staring at. Kagome gasped," Yusuke, you pervert. You're staring at Sang-..." He covered her mouth and smiled innocently at the two siblings who was now staring at them. Sango eyed him suspicious and asked," what was she about to say?" He lyed," she was about to say I was staring at a song bird's ass." 

Sango's eye brow twitched and she hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. He yelled," what was that for" as a huge lump on his head formed. Goku said," it's obvious you're lying." He asked," how?" Sango answered in asarcastic tone," hm... could it be because we're in the middle of the DESERT?" Kagome removed his hand from her mouth and looked up at the hot sun. After 5 minutes or so of walking, Goku complained," Sango I'm hungry and thirsty and hot and huuuuunnnngrryyy." Sango glared at him and said," gee, Goku. How about we stop at a restuarant here. I'm sure we could get some nice, hot SAND!" Goku opened his mouth to say something back but was greeted with high pleasure water hitting him in the face. He was thrown back a few feet and landed face first in the sand.

Sango said," serve you right." Goku spit out a mouthful of sand as Kagome helped him up. He grinned and asked," hey Sango that water felt kinda good could you do it again?" (Joking obviously) Sango who was ahead of everyone else stopped with her back turned to them. She turned around and threw multiple fire balls at him, he dodged most of them. And stopped, thinking that was all of them. But he was wrong. The last fire ball landed straight on his butt causing him to jump around screaming," put it out." Kagome froze as Yusuke laughed in amusement. Sango giggled and said," ok" and blew a gust of wind at him. But that only succided in making it bigger.

**Several Hours Later**

Everyone was barely walking in the intense heat. Yusuke asked," Sango can't you just get us a bottle and fill it up with some magic water?" She nodded and said," but I might need my magic for fighting more Sin and Death Stalkers so you'll just have to deal with it until we get out of this desert." Then they noticed Goku drooling, chanting: _Food, Food, Food_. Sango shook her head and said," he must be seeing a mirage." Kagome cheered," no he's not seeing things, look over there." She pointed to long table that had food on it. Sango said," you gotta be kidding me." Yusuke finished," only an idiot wouldn't know that was a trap." Suddnely they looked over and saw Kagome and Goku about to eat the 'food'but suddenly the ground began to shake. Sango yelled to them," move it, now." Before they could react a cage dropped over them and 1000 Sin appearred laughing evilly.

Sango said," Goku hurry and break those damn bars." But as soon as he tried to touch the bars he was electrocuted. He cursed under his breathe as The Sin laughed at him. After the Sin said what they usually say about handing over 'the pure one', the fight began. Sango and Yusuke vs. 1000 Sin. Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun as Sango shocked some with lightning. Meanwhile, Goku was trying to bust out of the cage but still got shocked. After the 700th time Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head. He asked," what are we suppose to do? Sit here and wait for them to rescue us?" Kagome looked down to the ground and said," I don't know. But it's obvious we can't get out of this cage from the inside." Goku asked," don't you have a magic spell that can bust us out or something?" She shook her head and asked," from what you've seen so far. of my abilities don't you see I'm mostly a healer or some kind of curer?" He said," damn, and I didn't even get a chance to taste that food." Kagome sweatdropped.

**Outside the Cage, In Battle**

Yusuke was now on the ground bleeding heavily. He tried to get up but his wounds were too great.The Sin were now playing 'hit then toss the hot potatoe' with Sango. She was growing weak but she knew she couldn't give up now. She sighed and balled up her hands into fists, and back flipped when she tossed again. As soon as she landed she charged at them at full speed. She thought," I'm running out of energy so I'll have to ue minor attacks." Then she side kicked one and it instantly turned into ashes. Yusuke tried once again to stand up but only succeeded in making more blood spill from his wounds. Sango continued her one on one assault, trying to perserve her energy.

**Inside the Cage**

Goku asked/yelled no one in particular," what the hell is she trying to do?" Kagome who was quietly observing the battle answered," I think she's getting tired." He shook the bars once again and got shocked. Kagome said," I think Sango needs some help since Yusuke is hurt." Goku said," yea and I'm trapped behind these damn bars." Kagome looked at her staff that was lying on the ground. Only she noticed it changed a little bit after she brought Goku back to life. Instead of it being, a loop at the top there was a snow flake-like design. (Kind of like, one of Yuna's staff from Final Fantasy X) She stood up and picked up her staff. She told him," stand back please." He asked why and she said," just do it please." Then she she pointed the tip of her staff to the sky and said: _Absolute Zero...Chill the Body...Freeze the Soul!_

The the temperature went from hot to warm to tempet to chilly to cold. Then a white and blue dragon appearred in the sky. It flapped its wings and broke the cage with a gush of icy wind. Kagome dropped her staff as it landed next to her. She petted it and said," my name is Kagome. Nice to meet you." It nodded as Kagome pointed to Sango who was still fighting the Sin. It flyed to Sango a nudged her with its head. Sango nodded then jumped on its head. The dragon rose up into the sky again and gathered up energy for its attack as Sango did as well. Then it opened its mouth and let outice as Sango did the same. (Except it didn't come out her mouth. Duh!) The 2 attacks became one as it hit the Sin and froze them. Sango smiled triumphantly and petted it on the head. Then the dragon disappeared right there, in mid air.

Then Sango was falling from the sky with no energy to land or use the wind to break her fall. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But it never came instead when she opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Yusuke who was grinning at her. She blushed as he didn't put her down. She said," you can put me down now." Yusuke said," nah, I think I like this priveledge." She was about to ask what priveledge but then she felt a hand on her butt. (Accident?) Her face became red from anger as she slapped him. Then an arguement broke out about him 'accidently' touching her. Kagome and Goku stared at them and then Kagome finally squealed," you guys look so cute together." Sango looked at them with a glare that said 'shut up or face my wrath'. Goku ignoredit and pressed on," yeah, besides you don't have enough energey to walk so you might as well get use being carried."

Sango froze and Kagome giggled," plus you might like it." Sango glared bullets at her and she said," or not." After 10 minuteds of walking again, Goku asked," hey Kagome how did you summon that Sin?" Kagome laughed," that wasn't a Sin. It was a Gift. I can summon them, every once and awhile. I can't do it whenever I feel like it. So don't get use to it." Yusuke said," I knew there was a catch to that." Goku said," I still didn't get to taste that food." Kagome frowned and said," me either." Suddenly Goku had a lump on his head and Sango was no longer being carried by Yusuke, instead she had her fists balled up. He yelled," stop hitting me you ugly old hag." Kagome and Yusuke said in unison," here we go again."

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it and weren't confused. Please excuse spelling or grammar errors. Please review and poll for pairings._

* * *

**Japanese Glossary**

itai- ow;ouch

* * *

**Next Time**

Kagome: Hey, this is Kagome. Next time, after all these battles we decide to take a couple days vacation to relax at atown full of fun and exciting things. But what happens when things start to get... _romantic_? Find out next time in Hearts and Souls.


	5. VacationWe Can Always Have Fun

Me: Ok, I'm really pissed.

Kagome: Why?

Me: Because I'm really hungry.

Sango: Tch, then why don't you get something to eat?

Me: Because my momma is cooking Stir Fry and she said: If you don't eat what I cook then you don't eat at all.

Yusuke: You dumbass, why don't you just eat the Stir Fry?

Me: Because...

Goku: Because?...

Me: Because... STIR FRY DON'T FILL YOU UP!

Kagome: (Raises hand) Um, when are we gonna get on with the story?

Sango: Yea when?

Me: Now.

Goku: Can't we eat first?

Sango: Shove it monkey.

Goku: Shut up hag!

Sango: What?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why? (Cries) Why Do You Just Rub It In My Face?**

**Healing 5: Vacation-We Can Always Have Fun**

* * *

It was normal day with the gang, a wonderful day, Everything was good. Goku yelled," you ugly old hag." Sango retorted," stupid chimp." Yusuke sighed in annoyance, he thought," great I have to listen to them bicker about nothing, and carry sleeping beauty here?" Yusuke snapped at them," WILL YOU 2 SHUT THE HELL UP?" (Yep, all was good...) After a few bonks on the head and insults the group settled down. Yusuke asked," how long is Kagome gonna sleep? She's been out since yesterday?" Kagome opened her eyes and said in a sleepy tone," huh? Did someone just call me?" 

She got off Yusuke's back then stretched and yawned. Sango asked," did you have a nice nap?" She nodded then asked," can we stop at the next village?" Yusuke asked," why are you still tired?" She shook her head," no, but I think you 3 need a little vacation. You've fought alot already and I think you guys need some time to relax." Sango nodded," good idea, we'll just 2 days off our journey." Yusuke said," good cause here's a town here." They looked at the town blankly before Kagome said," it's more like a city." They entered the town and walked until they were at the town square.

Sango said," okay Yusuke and I will go look for an inn to stay at so Goku, you and Kagome stay here until we come back." Kagome asked innocently," why do you always take Yusuke-san with you when we split into pairs?" Sango blushed and said," b-because... um... we've been best friends since we were 3." Sango quickly grabbed Yusuke hand and ran away. Kagome and Goku blinked a couple of times before looking at each other. Goku asked," what's with her?" Kagome shrugged and there was a long silence. Kagome asked," lunch?" Goku answered," you bet."

**With Sango and Yusuke**

After 5 mintues of walking in silence Yusuke said," Sango you can let go of my hand any time soon." Sango said," huh?" Then she noticed she was still holding his hand and she blushed. Yusuke chuckled before asking," what's with you lately? Ever since we've started this journey you've been acting weird when we touch." Sango blushed," because we've grown up Yusuke. You're a man and I'm a woman, we're not kids anymore." Yusuke snorted and said," Sango are you p-m-s-ing or something?" Sango slapped him and yelled," NO, YOU, YOU, YOU..." Yusuke rubbed his cheek and asked," what?"

Sango huffed then turned and said," lets find that inn." Yusuke said," first we need to get you more clothes Sango." This spiked her interest, she asked," but what's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Yusuke put on a wide grin and said," well it's torn and dyed with blood. And... I like it when you're wearing short skirts and..." Sango hit him and said," nevermind. Shopping is after we have a place to stay at..." She trailed off as she looked it at something. Yusuke also looked up and yelled pointing at a huge building," DAMN, THAT'S A HUGE INN. LETS STAY THERE!"

Sango giggled and asked," do you think we can even afford to stay here?" Yusuke said," don't worry I have a way we can get in for free." She raised an eye brow," how?" He cracked his knuckles," the good old fashion way." Sango sighed and followed him into the palace-like inn.

**With Kagome and Goku**

Goku said as the two walked out a restuarant," man I'm full." Kagome giggled and said," that's 3 words I never thought I'd hear from you Gou-chan." Goku asked," what now?" Kagome pointed to a jungle-like area and said," see that place? It's not too far away. Lets play over there." Goku smirked playfully and said before running," last one there is a rotten egg." Kagome yelled," hey no fair." Then she took off after her 'play mate'. After 13 minutes they were at the 'perfect play area'.

It looked like a miniature jungle. There were lots of different types of exotic looking plants. Different creatures roamed the area. There were really tall trees and and vines. And a deep yet skinny river. It was perfect for playing. (I have a place like that near my house, me, my brother, and cousins play there alot.) Kagome said," lets play 'The Wonderful Adventures of Goku and Kagome the Lost Sailors'!" Goku agreed enthusiacticly," ok."

**With Sango and Yusuke**

After Yusuke 'negotiated' with the staff at the inn Sango and Yusuke went to back to the town square. Sango growled then asked," where the hell did they go? That dumb ass monkey ran off with Kagome AGAIN." Yusuke said," Sango chill. Goku will take care of her. The worst thing he'll do is play with her until she passes out. Besides they're probably eatting somewhere." Sango said," you're right." Yusuke added," besides now we get some alone time." He grinned pervertedly and put his arm around her shoulder. Sango punched in the face screaming," WILL YOU GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER?"

Yusuke said," Sango. I was talking about now we can hang out like friends instead of traveling companions. _What _were you thinking about?" Sango blushed then said," oh no. You're not turning the table around on me." Yusuke said," besides if you really wanted to then all you have to do is say..." Sango cut in," SO YOU DO HAVE YOUR MIND IN THE TRASH!" Yusuke snickered then changed the subject," anyway. Wanna look for Chimpy and Kitty or go check out that amusement park over there?" (Eh, I don't know how a town is THAT big. But hey, it's my fanfic.)

Sango said," the amusement park of course." Then the 2 'friends' walked arm in arm to the amusement.

**With Kagome and Goku**

Goku wiped sweat off his eyebrow as said," well the raft is up and ready." Kagome looked at the raft they made out of logs and vine and smiled and said," alright now lets ride this river and see where it goes." They pushed the raft to the edge of the land where it first meets the river and climbed on. (Yeah, it's easy to make a raft.) Kagome took her staff and pushed them off, into the water. Goku said," and we're off." After a while of pretending Kagome said," we should go and find Yusuke-san and Lady Elemental."

Goku said," aw we didn't even get to the good part yet." Kagome said," hey Goku-chan. I said we_ should _find them." Then she winked and out her hand into the water. He nodded and grinned mischievously, she asked," what?" He said," not too close. A shark might get ya." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked into the water and asked," sharks live in here?" When she turned around and looked at him suddenly he had a scary look on his face and he yelled," BOO!" She screamed in surprise," ahh its the shark." (Silly. Aren't they?) Then she pushd him... REALLY hard. He lost balance and fell into the river.

Kagome gasped and and...

**With Sango and Yusuke**

Sango and Yusuke were in line for a roller coaster called 'The Doom Monster'. (Weird name huh?) Sango stomped her foot and said," this line is so lllooooonnggg." Yusuke asked," what did you expect?" She poked out her lips and crossed her arms. Yusuke said," Sango, it's alittle too late for pouting because, it's our turn." The 2 climbed into a seat in the long roller coaster cart. After 1 minute the ride began to move slowly forward then it slowed down as it went upward. After a 1 minute or so the ride came to a stop. (You guys should know what's gonna happen)

Then it in swift movement in went downward. It went up, down, side to side, up, down, side to side, loop, up, down. Then the ride was over. Yusuke laughed as Sango tried to fix her messed up hair. She punched him playfully in the arm then said," hey lets go on that river ride." He asked," you mean the one where you ride an authentic river in an air raft?" She nodded and he shrugged and said," well then lets go." (Ok, lets skip o on the ride) Sango reada sign as they rode silently down the river," caution REAL giant fish." Yusuke said," that would make Goku's day."

Sango laughed until she saw a fork in the river. There was a sigh that said: Turn Left to Leave Ride and End Up In REAL River, Turn Right to Finished Ride. Then suddenly they heard a splash coming from the left. Sango said," Yusuke lets go left someone might of fallen in." Yusuke nodded and used the paddle and turned the raft left.

**With Kagome and Goku**

Kagome pulled Goku out of the water and onto the raft. He was unconscious so she layed him on his back. She called his name and shook him a few times. Kagome said," maybe he needs atherridd reesss... uh... mouth to mouth." She blushed at the thought but shook it off. She thought," it's for good reasons." Then she reluctantly got on top of him and... (Well you know.-Blush- Do I have to go into detail? Lets skip until it's done) She blushed and quickly scrambed off him as he coughed up water and opened his eyes.

He sat up and asked," damn... what the hell happened Kagome?" Then suddenly they heard a familiar voice yell," WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome and Goku turned around to see an amused Yusuke and pissed Sango in an air raft. Sango fumed," Monkey... WHY THE HELL WAS KAGOME LYING ON TOP OF YOU KISSING YOU?" Goku looked confused as he blushed slightly and turned to Kagome for an explaination. Kagome blushed and said," I can explain...uh...where should I start?"

Sango suggested angrily," maybe you should start with who idea it was to just starting making out on a raft?" Kagome said," ok, ok. Let me explain to whole story. After we get back to shore." They nodded, then a giant tuna jumped from under the water with its mouth open wide. With his trusty saff in hand Goku said," already I finally get a fight and dinner." Then to his dismay, Sango fried it and it fell back into the river... dead. They went back to where Kagome and Goku started and all sat down in the grass, near the shore.

Kagome explained," you see. When you guys left us at the town square. Goku and I decided to get some lunch, and afterwards. We decided to play in this small jungle like place. And we made a raft and went down this river here. Then we pretended like we were sailors, lost on an island. But then Goku said there were sharks in the river so I looked into the water looking for a shark and then he scared me so I pushed him into the river. And... um... he was down there for a while so I jumped in and pull him out. I tried to wake him up because he was unconscious. But he wouldn't wake up so I decided to give him atthhherriddd reeess... uh... mouth to mouth."

Sango finished," and that's where we came in." Kagome nodded and said," well, I heard there's gonna be fire works tonight and the sun is beginning to go down." Sango smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to a clothing store. She said," lets buy us some new clothes, I'm sure the boys will just go back to the inn. After all we'll need something to wear tonight." Kagome nodded as she began to look around. After 3 hours of looking, they were finished.

**At the Inn**

Yusuke was bore so he asked Goku who was falling asleep from boredom," sooooooooooooo Goku? What really happened between you and Kagome?" Goku asked suspiciously," what are you talking about?" Yusuke said," don't play innocent with me. Why was she kissing you really?" Goku hit him on the head and sad," you pervert. Why else would she... It wasn't even a REAL kiss. It was assddeerriitth ressss-... uh... mouth to mouth." Yusuke smirked then there was a konkc at the door.

He opened it and his nose almost bleed. Kagome and Sango were standing there wearing really tight, kimonos. Sango's was lavendar with whitish red sakura blossoms on it and a silver and gold obi. Kagome's was cerculean with whitish blue cherry blossoms on it and a silver and gold obi too. Sango's hair was no longer ina pony tail, it was straighten down going to her waist. Kagome's hair was just like Sango's except wavier. Sango snorted and asked," are you gonna call Goku so we can leave to see the fireworks or are you just gonna stare?" Yusuke called," hey Goku, lets go."

Then after Goku came then they left. Kagome asked on the way," um... what are fire works?" They anime fell then laughed. Kagome said," no really. I would like to know. I hear they were like glowing flowers... but... I don't reallyknow whatflowers are either." Yusuke asked," how can you not know what fire works and flowers are?" Kagome said sadly," at my village. All my life I've been kept in a room with nothing but walls and floor. No windows or anything. I don't know anything except general things like boats, rafts, jungles, deserts. etc. This is all a new experience for me. They kept me in that one room because they said I needed protection."

Sango said," well flowers are plants... really pretty pants... Like those designs on your kimono." Kagome sighed and said," never mind, it's not important." Sango changed the subject," hey the fire mroks are starting. I think we'll get a better view over there. Lets go." Goku protested," why? There's nothing wrong with this spot?" Sango waved him off," forget it. Lets go Yusuke. Goku has no scense of direction." Sango dragged Yusuke away and left the 2 'kids' alone.

**With Sango and Yusuke**

Sango sat down at the spot she picked. Yusuke sat next to her rather closely. She blushed slightly as he didn't even seem to notice. She stared at him for a while, lost in a trance. Yusuke who was still looking up at the fireworks said," Sango aren't we here to look at the fireworks?" She looked at the fireworks this time. They boomed andsparkled brilliantly. Despite the fact that he asked Sango about her staring, he was wtchingher from the corner of his eye thinking," what can I say to her? I mean we've been friends forever. And just now, I've been feeling strange when I'm around her." A chilly breeze causing her to shiver a little.

Yusuke put his jacket around her shoulders and said," it's... um.. cold... so you use it..." (He's not very romantic is he?) Sango looked down and blushed. She nodded as she layed her head on his shoulder.

**With Kagome and Goku**

Kagome looked at the fireworks in awe," so this is fireworks?" Goku said," yeah, they're really bright." Kagome said," I'll call then flower stars." (That's what I call fire works) Goku watched as Kagome looked down in sadness. He decided to cheer her up," don't worry, Kag-chan. I'll take you to see a flower garden one day." Kagome brightened up," really?" He said," yeah." (He's not really romantic either is he?) Kagome said," arigato." She hugged him and instictively he hugged back. After a moment they noticed what they were doing.

They both pull away blushing muttering," gomen."

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter. know this one sucked but I needed to post something. The next chapter will be better and not so... mushy. Hope you liked the fluff. Anyway please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review and vote for pairings. Because if you don't vote then I'll decide pairings myself. As you can see I already have an idea of what they will be._

* * *

**Japanese Glossary**

arigato- thank you

gomen- sorry

* * *

**Next Time**

_Sango: Hey, Sango here. In the next chapter of Hearts and Souls we come to mansion that is said to be run down with Sin. So since Kagome is the pure one it is her duty to send them to judgement. We enter the mansion in search of the Sin, but instead we find a little fox, a cat, and a little girl. But they have a deadly secret. What is it? Find out next time._


	6. ReleaseWe Keep Our Promises

Me: Te-he, I'm happy I'm finally getting reviews.

Yusuke: I can't believe I might be paired with SANGO, you CRAZY BITCH!

Me: Yeah, I already know I'm crazy. But WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A BITCH?

Kagome: Um, shouldn't you tell the vote results?

Me: Yeah and here they are so far:

**Sango/Yusuke-4**

**Kagome/Yusuke-0**

**Kagome/Goku-2**

**Kagome/Inuyasha-1**

Kagome: 4? 2? 1?

Me: I voted twice. And someone suggested that Inuyasha should be added and should be paired with Kagome. Well thank you all my voters and reviewers. Don't worry Inu will be added in the next chapter.

Sango: Isn't that cheating? And can you even vote?

Me: Um, no body said I couldn't vote and I never said you can't vote twice.

Yusuke: See she is a crazy bitch.

Me: Yusuke do you know WHO I AM?

Yusuke: A stupid, crazy bitch?

Me: NO I'M THE AUTHOR? So I have POWER OVER YOU! (Laughs like a maniac)

Yusuke: (Gulps)

Kagome: What our lovable author forgot to say is keep voting because she's not taking any votes after chapter 10.

Sango: Come on, lets get on with this story.

Me: Ok, ok. Places people, places. Aaaannnnddddddd, ACTION!

Everyone: Ok!

Me: WAIT, angel161991 also asked Goku's age... (Sweatdrop) To tell the truth I didn't really think about it until know. Well here are everyone's age:

Sango**-**17

Yusuke-17

Kagome-14

Goku-14

Inuyasha-14

Miroku (Minor/Side Character)-19

Me: Um... that's all I can think of for now. Anyway places, people, places. Reeeadddyyy. ACTION!

* * *

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) I'm Writing A Fanfic so Do U Think I Own Em'?**

**Healing 6: Release-We Keep Our Promises**

* * *

The gang were walking down a single dirt road, headed to who-knows-where. All of a sudden, a man came running down the road, covered with blood, and looked very frightened. They rushed to him and Kagome asked," are you okay sir?" He nodded and said," my friend and I were at a mansion down the road. And we went inside because it was raining and it was very foggy. But when we went inside my friend was attacked by a 3 Sin. They tore him apart and the blood squirted on me taht's why I'm so bloody. But before they could get me I ran back down this road and met you guys." The man then said," you're on your own now." Then he ran away. Yusuke shuddered," that sound kind of fishy so lets just overlook that guy and his story." Kagome said," sorry, but it is my duty as the pure one to send them... but if you guys aren't coming then how can I defeat them?" Goku said," I'm going, I'll go for kicking Sin ass anyday. Besides we might find some food there." 

Sango said," Yusuke you can stay here if you want but I must protect the pure so where ever she goes I go. After all, I am her guardian." Goku said," I am too." Yusuke raised an eye brow," since when were you her guardian Goku?" Goku said," since now." Yusuke sighed then put on his usual tough look/act," alright, then since Sango is going I'm going." Kagome grinned thenn asked," now you wanna go because Sango is going?" Yusuke blushed slighty and said," y-yeah we've been friends since forever so I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt and..." Yusuke blinked then yelled to his companions who were already walking down the road," HEY YOU IDIOTS BETTER WAIT FOR ME." They stopped and looked behind them at him. Goku said," it's only Yusuke." Sango nodded and replied," yea, lets go. Then the trio continued down the road.

**Down the Road**

The gang began to get creeped out since suddenly it got really foggy. Sango said," stay together guys." Kagome gasped," look guys there's the mansion." They looked ahead and there right in front of them was a creepy, old-looking mansion. They froze at the sight of it. They just stared at it until Sango said," okay guys, lets go." Then Yusuke opened the door and peered inside. Kagome asked," what's in there?" He answered," nothin just some useless crap." The rest of them went inside and looked in every room in the mansion. Until they came to one room that was boarded up. Goku kicked open the door and they gasped at the sight. There was a young kitsune, a little girl, and a 2-tailed cat all huddled up in a corner. Kagome sighed and said," it's only children and their cat." She took a step toward them and Sango warned," careful it could be a trap." Kagome nodded and took another step toward them. This time the 2-tailed cat ran in front of them and transformed into a larger form. It growled at her, baring it's fangs. Kagome smiled and petted it. She said," see she's friendly."

Sango grinned and petted the cat as well. Then the cat went back into it's smaller form and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Kagome kneeled next to the children and asked them," who are you guys? Why were you in this boarded room? Are you okay? By the way, my name is Kagome and this is Sango, Goku, and Yusuke" she pointed to them as she said their names. The kitsune said," I'm Shippo and this is Rin. She doesn't talk. The cat is Kirara.Anyway we were in here because we had a traveler lock us in here because we do bad things after we fall asleep. Yes, we're okay." Yusuke lifed up Shippo by the collar of his shirt and shook him wildly asking," what did you do?" Sango hit Yusuke on the head causing him to let go of Shippo. Shippo answered," reaaallllyyy bad things." Goku said," they can't be that bad where you lock yourselves in a room." Yusuke added," and you don't even have food or water. You could die." Shippo said sadly," actually we really don't need food or water because we're..." Shippo began to cry and Rin hug him for comfort. After awhile he stopped and asked Kagome," you're the pure one right?"

Kagome nodded and he said," please Kagome. Will you do us one favor?" She said," of course, what is it?" He said," I'll tell you after the story I will tell you. But before I tell ya, do you promise?" Kagome smiled brightly and said," cross my heart." He smiled slightly and began to tell them the story:

**_Flash Back_**

Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were playing happily in the fields near their house. They heard their foster mother call," RIN, SHIPPO, KIRARA! COME INSIDE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" They smiled and raced toward their house. Even though they were adopted by their 'parents' they loved them like their real parents. They came inside and saw their mother glaring at them, grinning evilly. She hada bloody knife in her hand. Shippo asked," w-here's daddy?" Their mother suddenly held up the knife and...

**_End of Flash Back_**

Shippo finished," I felt pain and then suddenly I woke up on the floor. Rin, Kirara, and I continued to look for clues of what happened and then one day. We met this dark figure he cast a spell on Rin andme andwe... we turn into Sin every once and a while. We killed many people and we're..." Then he cried some more but he still managed to say," we're so sorry. We can't help it." Rin also began to cry and cry and cry. While Kagome comforted Shippo, Sango comforted Rin. They stopped after 23 minutes and Shippo wiped away a tear and said," okay that's our story. So Kagome, this is our favor. We want you to... send us. Send us to judgement. We don't to be spirits that are cursed with Sin. Please Kagome." They looked at her with pleading eyes and she looked down and simply said," no." Yusuke yelled," WHAT DO YA MEAN 'NO'?" She said," there has to be another way. If I send them to judgement then they'll most likely be sent to hell."

Sango said," listen to yourself Kagome. Either they'll be eternally cursed. Would you rather be forever stuck killing people or be stuck with a bunch of devils in pain forever?" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she looked down and gripped her staff. She said," please... don't make me do this. It's hard enough sending spirits when we kill the Sin. But now..." Sango said," okay Kagome, do what you think is best." Goku added," yeah, we're right behind you all the way." Yusuke asked," so what you are gonna do?" Kagome stood up and answered," keep my promise." Shippo gave a loud and cute 'yay' and she smiled sadly. Kagome reluctantly twirled her staff as it glowed blue. As usual a portal appeared. Kagome asked," are you sure you want to go?" Shippo nodded and he and Kirara hopped into the portal and disappeared. Everyone stared at Rin as she stood there. Then she hugged Sango, then Kagome. Before going into the portal she said in a small voice," thank you so much. You've freed us. Thank you. Sayonara!"

After the portal closed, Kagome dropped her staff and asked," what have I done?" Sango placed a hand on her shoulder and said," the right thing." She nodded and said as she picked up her staff," lets go."

**3 Hours Later**

" Monkey."

" Ugly."

" Monkey."

" Ugly."

" DAMNIT, YOU TWO ARE SO IRRITATING! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

" YOU SHUT UP."

" Te-he, you guys never change... But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kagome smiled as she watched her friends bicker about nothing.

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and wasn't confused. If you guys don't understand what happened to Shippo, Rin, and Kirara tell me. And in the next chpater I'll explain it to you. Anyway review and vote for pairings. _

* * *

**Japanese Glossary**

sayonara-goodbye

* * *

**Next Time**

Yusuke: Hey, Yusuke here. Next time, we come to a small village to shop. But things get alittle rowdy when we meeta strange boy whose half dog Sin and half human. Hm, how did that happen? Whatever, find out next in Hearts and Souls.


End file.
